


I Don't Know

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sex, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Bottom Dean, Broken Bones, Dominant/Top Castiel, Grinding, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Top Castiel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Cas go to Indiana to hunt a vamp nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Cas didn't want to talk about what his reflection kept telling him. Dean kept asking and asking though. He wouldn't stop when Cas told him to. So now, when the question arises, he just stays silent or changes the subject. Like now. "Do we have another case?" Cas asked, looking at Sam.

"Uh, not that I know of, but I can look." Sam said warily then turned to his computer.

Dean was still scared about what his own reflection said. Dean looked up from the couch and looked at Cas. "Why won't you just tell me?" he asked. "It can't be as bad as what _my_ evil twin reflection said."

Cas rolled his eyes and kept looking at Sam then sat next to him. "Anything yet?"

Sam jumped and sighed, running a hand down his face. "No, not yet."

Dean frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Cas, you know I hate it when you hide things from me," he muttered. "Especially things like what happened yesterday. You're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later."

Cas turned his head and looked at his mate. "I don't have to talk about anything to you, Dean."

Dean looked down more, eyes studying the carpet. "Why not?" he asked, keeping his gaze down.

"Because I dont want to, therefore I dont have to." Cas turned back to the computer.

"Sorry for worrying..." Dean whispered, laying down on the couch.

Castiel sighed then looked at Dean. "Dean, I just dont want to talk about it."

"Alright. Fine." Dean muttered quietly.

"You're upset..." Cas frowned.

"No, Cas," Dean said quietly, playing with the hem of his shirt. "I'm not upset. I'm fine."

"Dean, you've seem to forgotten the angel bond we have," Cas frowned. "We feel each other's emotion."

"No, I didn't forget," Dean said. "Just a little shaken up from what my own mirror pal told me yesterday."

"And why would he say that you let her burn?" Cas wondered.

Dean tensed, gripping his hands into his jeans. "I don't have to talk about anything with you, Cas." Dean mumbled shakily, repeating Cas's words from earlier.

Cas sighed then turned back towards the computer.

"And I believe that we should go check this out." Sam handed the computer over to Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked quietly holding the laptop in his lap.

"Vampires is my guess," Sam said. "Five people have had bite marks on their neck and their blood has been drained."

Dean nodded and gave Sam the laptop back. "Alright," he murmured. "Let's go."

Sam nodded and tossed his brother the keys to the Impala.

Castiel stood up and waited.

Dean caught the keys and walked them out to the car with Sam and Cas behind him.

Sam got into the passenger seat while Cas was in the backseat with a flutter of wings.

"Tell me where this place is again?" Dean said to Sam as he drove.

"Indiana." Sam sighed. "Long drive. So, we have time to talk about our problems." He knew that it was a long drive, that's why he chose this particular case. He just wanted the tension between Cas and his brother to stop already!

Cas sat back and looked out the window.

"You and Cas can have fun talking about your feelings." Dean muttered, turning his music up slightly. "I'm fine not doing so."

Sam glared then turned the radio off and took out the tape, tossing it into the backseat. He made Dean stop the car then shoved him over, not caring how, and then got into the driver's seat. Sam was done putting up with the shit. He was going to get them to talk one way or the other. "Now, talk! I'm driving!"

Cas's eyes were wide as he looked at what just happened before him.

"Know what? No," Dean scowled. "No. Screw you, Sam. You don't get to tell me what to do. You don't. So if you're gonna drive, shut your damn mouth and _drive_." Dean snapped, turning his body away from Sam and looked out the window.

"Oh. _Now_ you want to be a little whiney bitch?" Sam rolled his eyes.

Cas frowned. "Again, this is my fault..."

Dean was silent the whole drive, not even making an attempt to speak. Not to Cas and definitely not to Sam.

Sam got out of the car and slightly slammed the door shut.

Cas glanced at Dean then got out of the car and shut the door.

Dean glared at Sam, getting out himself. "Don't slam my car doors," Dean scowled. "Look. It's just a couple states over until we get to Indiana. You're tired. So, you can sleep and I'll drive."

"Fine. But when I wake up, I want _all_ of the tension between you and Cas, gone! Got it?"

Cas looked at the sky and sighed with a small smile. He loved the sunset. It was beautiful to him.

Dean looked at Cas, who wasn't even paying attention, then back to Sam. "There _is_ no tension," he shrugged. "We just don't wanna talk about what happened yesterday."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, talk it out!" He got into the passenger seat.

Cas got into the backseat again and waited.

"Oh, my God," Dean heaved a heavy sigh once both doors were closed, walking around to the drivers side. "Just go to sleep, you drama queen." Dean finally got into the car and started the engine, putting a new tape in.

"Jerk." Sam snuggled up to the door, resting his head against the window.

"Bitch..." Dean mumbled, starting to drive forward again.

Sam smiled a bit then drifted off to sleep.

Cas looked at Dean and frowned a bit. "Dean."

"What?" Dean muttered, his tone not rough like it had been with Sam before, and didn't look at Cas through the rear view mirror.

"I'm sorry." Cas looked down a bit then back up at Dean.

"For what?" Dean asked, his tone losing the grave tone to it.

"For not telling you everything. I just didn't want to talk about it..." Cas looked down. If Dean looked at him, Cas would appear small and vulnerable.

"When I said I wasn't mad," Dean sighed, "I really was not mad. I was telling you the truth when I said I was still a little shaken up because what he said was personal."

"Why would it say something like that to you? You had nothing to do with that." Cas tilted his head.

Dean drifted silent, swallowing the thick lump in his throat. Twenty-three years later and Dean was still sensitive to talking about that night. "I don't know..." he finally said.

Cas hesitated for a moment then leaned up and hugged Dean's neck and kissed him on the cheek gently, before sitting back down. "I'm sorry I asked." He sighed and looked out the window.

A little while later, Dean started to get sleepy. Apparently when Dean is mad or upset, he can stay up for hours. When he's relaxed, he can get to sleep faster. Finally, Dean pulled over on the side of the road and shut the car off. In seconds, he was in the backseat with Cas and laid down, head on Cas's chest.

Castiel looked down at Dean and smiled a bit. He moved to lay against the door and pulled Dean closer to him.

Dean pressed close to him, nuzzling into his angel's warm chest. Dean closed his eyes and yawned. "'m sorry..." he muttered drowsily.

Cas ran his hand through Dean's hair and kissed the top of his head. "It's okay, Dean. I forgive you."

Dean nodded weakly. He didn't want to sleep, but he needed it. He wasn't a full angel like Cas, though, so Dean needed to sleep.

"You need your sleep, Dean." Cas wrapped his arms around his mate.

Dean nodded and yawned, nuzzling into Cas's chest, drifting to sleep.

Castiel sighed and watched over the brothers as they slept.

When Dean woke up again, he grunted from the sun shining into the car. Dean nuzzled into Cas's chest more, hoping to block the sun.

Cas looked at Dean and smiled a bit. "Dean, come on. Wake up. We have to keep going or we're going to lose the vampires."

"S'm can drive," Dean grunted, already hearing his brother awake. "I need sleep."

Cas sighed. "Fine."

Sam cranked the car and started driving.

Dean was surprised when Sam didn't say anything. It didn't bother him all that much. Dean just dozed off into a deeper sleep.

A few hours later, Sam shut the car off. "Okay!" He patted Dean's knee. "What do you wanna do?"

"Mm?" Dean grunted and opened his eyes after feeling Sam pat him. "What? Do what?"

"What do you wanna do first?" Sam looked at him.

"Umm...get a motel for one." he mumbled.

Sam nodded. "After that, idiot."

Dean glared at Sam, giving his brother a bitchface. "Eat somethin'." he yawned.

"Wow. I had no idea." Sam gave a bitchface back to Dean. "And I do the bitchface better for you information."

Cas nodded. "He's right, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean rolled his eyes and sat up a bit. "Where are we, other than Indiana?"

"Where I located the vampires. Okay. We find a motel room, eat, and then go hunting." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, yawning a bit. "Is there a motel nearby the nest?"

"Yep. Wanna stay there and get ready?" Sam started the car again.

"Yeah." Dean nodded again, sitting up fully this time.

"Alright." Sam turned to the road and drove to the motel.

Once they were at the motel and checked in, they put their bags down in the room. "I'm gonna take a shower," Dean said. "Sammy, you wanna go get us all some food?"

"Sure. Does Cas need to stay here? Or can he come with to help?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Cas shrugged. "It does not matter to me."

"Whatever you wanna do, Cas," Dean said. " _I'm_ gonna shower."

Cas nodded. "I'll stay here."

Sam looked at Dean then at Cas. "Yep. I'm gonna be a while." He grabbed the keys from Dean then rushed out the door.

"Wonder what his problem was..." Cas muttered.

"He probably thinks we're gonna have sex again..." Dean rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door but not locking it.

Cas nodded. "Probably." He sat down then sighed and waited for Sam to get back.

Dean grinned and opened the door a bit, only standing in his boxers. "Wanna join?" he hummed, poking his head out of the door.

Cas hesitated for a moment then pulled off his trenchcoat and shoes then followed Dean into the bathroom. "Why not? Sam isnt going to be back for a while." He had a slight smirk on his face.

Dean smiled, taking Cas's tie off and unbuttoning the angel's white shirt white playfully biting Cas's neck.

Cas smiled and shrugged his shirt off then captured Dean's lips with his own and kissed him passionately, but soft.

Dean hooked his fingers in the belt loop of Cas's dress pants and tugged him close, licking into his mouth desperately.

Castiel moaned softly and kissed his angel deeper, pushing him against the bathroom door.

Dean groaned, keening softly and panting, bucking his hips up needily. Dean quickly fumbled with Cas's belt without breaking contact from their mouths.

Cas moaned and panted then ground his hips against Dean's in need.

Dean shoved Cas's pants down, hands gripping dark hair as he thrusted his painfully hard cock against Cas's. The only thing blocking them from touching was the fabric of their boxers.

Cas groaned then pulled off both of their boxers and pulled Dean into the hot shower with him. He shut the shower door and kissed Dean roughly and passionately, pinning him to the wall.

Dean moaned loudly at their new friction on their exposed dicks. "Shit, Cas..." Dean panted hard, bucking erotically and hard, his hips stuttering in arousal.

Castiel smirked briefly and kissed his mate's neck, sucking and biting at the skin. He pinned Dean's hips down with his and moaned loudly, cursing quietly.

Dean gasped, craning his head back against the wall to give Cas more room on his neck.

Cas made love marks and bites all over Dean's neck then marveled at them for a moment with a smile.

Dean moaned hard, jerking his hips up, whimpering when he felt Cas pin them. "C-Cas..." he whined.

"Yes?" Cas hummed and grazed his teeth across Dean's collarbone.

Dean gasped, panting roughly. "Fucking tease..." he moaned.

Cas smirked and laughed a bit. "I know."

Dean grunted and fucked his hips up against Cas's quickly, panting.

Cas moaned loudly and kissed his angel's lips.

Dean moaned into Cas's mouth, feeling close to his release, feeling Cas lick into his mouth.

Cas ran his hand all over Dean's body and bucked his hips forward against his angel's, feeling very close to his release.

Dean gripped Cas's hair, sucking on Cas's tongue, heaving out a long, drawn out moan as he suddenly came, clinging to Cas to keep himself up.

All it took was for Cas to hear Dean's moan, before came with a moan and panted, capturing Dean's lips with his and kissed him softly.

Dean panted, getting his breath back, and eased his grip on Cas's hair, returning the kiss.

Cas pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Dean's.

Dean caught his breath again, calming his breathing. "Fuck..." he mumbled.

Cas smiled. "Me being dominate proves to be interesting, doesn't it?" He looked at Dean.

"Oh, shut up." Dean laugh airily.

Cas smiled then shook his head, making water hit Dean in the face.

"Bitch." Dean chuckled, kissing Cas's nose playfully and reached for the soap.

"Assbutt." Cas smiled.

Dean rolled his eyes. Once they showered, they both got out, a towel around both their waists. Dean walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, only covered by the towel.

Cas followed behind him and sighed. "Have any extra clothes?"

"What happened to yours?" Dean asked, pulling some clean boxers on.

"Well, those are the only clothes that I have and being an angel, I don't have to change clothes. So, now that those are dirty...again, I need some new clothes. Plus, I was wondering if I could try out some other clothes."

Dean dug through his bag and pulled out some dark jeans and a Led Zeppelin shirt and a clean pair of boxers. "See if those fit," Dean said. "If the jeans are a little loose, I have an extra belt."

Dean looked over his shoulder after hi got dressed himself, pulling his own belt on. "Good," Dean nodded. "We'll just take your clothes to a dry cleaner or something later on once we finish this case."

Castiel nodded and smiled.

Sam walked through the door with a bag. "I got food. Burgers for you and Cas. Salad for me."

Dean looked up after pulling his shirt on. "Geez," he scoffed. "Took you long enough." he joked around.

"Just for that. No pie." Sam took the pie and his salad from the bag and backed away. "Now, we need to get goin, so eat."

"Hey! No," Dean glared. "Gimme my damn pie, bitch." Dean scowled.

"No, you jerk."

"Both of you assbutts sit and eat." Cas groaned then started eating his burger.

"He took my pie!" Dean complained, tackling his brother to the floor.

Cas growled then clapped his hands, making a loud thundering crack sound.  
Sam jumped and moved away. "Now, stop it."

Dean grabbed his apple pie while Sam was distracted and grinned, quickly getting up and going over to the table again.

"Yes, mother." Sam grunted then sat down.

~~~~~

After they were threw eating and got everything ready, they arrived at the nest, which was located at an abandoned warehouse.

"Of course." Sam sighed and grabbed his machete.

Dean grabbed his own machete, handing one to Cas. "Here." he said.

"Why would I need this when one touch, I can kill them?" Cas tilted his head.

"'cause vampires can kill very easily," Dean sighed. "It takes a couple seconds for angel mojo to kick in and vamps don't wait."

Cas nodded then took the machete and sighed. "Fine."

Sam went into the warehouse, followed by Dean and Cas, and looked around quietly.

Dean looked around and saw the vampires all asleep on hammocks. Dean froze when he heard the loud shift of chains underneath his feet, the hunter accidentally kicking them. Dean bit his lip and looked around as the vampires shifted in their sleep.

Sam rolled his eyes then started carefully moving around the hammocks, past the vampires.

Castiel tried doing just as Sam did but his wings bumped into one of the hammocks, making the vampires jump up and hiss. "Dammit."

Dean pushed Cas behind him and cut a vampire's head off before it could attack Cas. "Gotta be careful." Dean grunted, chopping another head off.

"I think I know that. My wings are clumbersome." Cas sighed and chopped off a few heads.

Sam wasn't paying attention to Dean and Cas. He was doing his job and killing off vampires.

Soon enough, they had the vampires all killed, a bit of blood on their shirts and hands. They came out uninjured, other than Dean and his dislocated shoulder. "I think I'll let Sam fix this back at the motel. I don't want you using up your juice," he said. "Besides, he just pops it back into place."

Cas nodded and smiled a bit.

Sam sighed. "Guess I gotta do _everything_." He joked.

"Shuddup," Dean grunted, lowering himself back into the car. "Hurts like a bitch and I can't even feel it anymore."

Cas got into the backseat as Sam got into the driver's.

Sam drove back to the motel and went inside. "Alright, let's fix that shoulder." He looked at Dean.

Dean nodded and turned so his back was to Sam. Dean closed his eyes, feeling one large hand on the back on his shoulder and the other hand on the front of his shoulder.

"On three. One-" Sam jerked his hand and popped his brother's shoulder back into place.

Cas cringed at the sound it made. That didn't sound like it was painless.

"Ah!" Dean gasped. "You said three, bitch!" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Then you would have expected it." Sam sighed then gave him some icepack.

Dean scowled and took the pack, grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

"It told me that I killed them all." Cas finally spoke up about the Bloody Mary incident.

Sam looked up and tilted his head.

"Cas, you didn't do anything." Dean promised and sat next to his angel, quietly grunting as he sat down.

"When I swallowed all of those souls from Purgatory. I killed so many angels." Cas said quietly and looked down at his hands.

"It wasn't your fault..." Dean whispered quietly. "It wasn't."

Cas sighed and shook his head.

"I promise it wasn't your fault," Dean soothed. "Whatever you were told, it's wrong."

"Okay." Cas nodded, still unsure, but decide to agree.

Dean sighed. "It'll be alright..." Dean coaxed.

"Eat your pie." Cas smiled a bit.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I will later." Dean mumbled.

Sam sat down and sighed. "I thought you two worked this out in the car."

Cas ignored Sam then turned to Dean. "Your turn."

"What do you mean?" Dean muttered. "We _did_ work it out in the car."

"You tell me what the mirror meant." Cas said and crossed his arms.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I wanna know, too."

Dean narrowed his eyes. He was quiet for a few long minutes before he finally spoke. "I don't _know_ what it meant," he shook his head, eyes still trained on the floor. "I was only four at the time! I don't...I don't know what it meant..."

Cas hesitated for a moment then put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I don't believe it was your fault. You couldn't have done anything."

"I already told you enough in the car, Cas." Dean said and put the cold ice pack down on the bed and stood. He went to the bathroom and shut the door, wincing slightly as he pulled his bloody gray shirt off, running it under warm water in the sink.

"You didn't tell me anything! You just told me that you didn't know!" Cas yelled after him, in a rough voice.

Dean closed his eyes, leaning on his good arm. Yeah. He didn't know. He didn't know why the reflection said that. He really didn't.


End file.
